


Biggest Fan

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: A little heartbreak, Cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sweet, but a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Vince and (Y/n) have been friends for years, and she is his biggest fan.





	Biggest Fan

(Y/n) sat in the crowd, watching as Vince stood on the homemade stage singing covers of old songs. It was a party that his current girlfriend was throwing, and of course, she was going to be there to support her best friend. Rock Candy was a popular cover band and (Y/n) loved hearing Vince sing. She remembered back in the summer between junior high and high school when she got deathly ill and had to spend weeks in the hospital, Vince had made her a tape of him singing her favorite songs to help cheer her up.

She still had that tape and listened to it from time to time.

“This one is for all you trouble makers out there! It’s Smokin’ in the Boys Room by Brownsville Station!” Vince announced into the microphone, getting a cheer from the crowd. (Y/n) smiled and clapped as the band launched into the song. She eyed three guys at the edge of the party that looked out of place. Well, two of them did, with their long black hair and pale skin. But the third she recognized from school. He had been younger than her, but they had been in marching band together.

After Smokin’ in the Boys Room, the band started in on My Kinda Lover by Billy Squire. (Y/n) stayed in her seat, watching as the girls swarmed him. Her heart hurt a little bit. She knew that Vince only saw her as a sister and nothing more, but she wished that he would smile at her the way he smiled at other girls.

“Woo Vinny!” She heard one of the strange guys call out. The song was done and Vince headed her way, only to be sidetracked by his girlfriend and taken towards the bar. (Y/n) was about to cut out, when she saw the guy that she recognized heading up to Vince. They hugged and the guy handed him a tape, telling him to call him and his band before disappearing with the other two.

“(Y/n)!” Vince called out, making his way over to her. “Did you see the show?”

“Yeah, you’re amazing as always.” She smiled.

“You’d say that even if I wasn’t.” He laughed. A real laugh and it made (Y/n)’s heart flutter.

“What can I say? When you make it big, I’ll be leading the Vince Neil fan club.” She looked at the tape in his hand. “Who was that guy?”

“Oh, Tommy Bass. Or Lee. I guess he’s going by Lee now. I don’t know why. Tommy Lee sounds stupid.” Vince smirked.

“You already said you’ll go with Vince Neil instead of Vincent Wharton,” (Y/n) teased. “So not that much of a difference.”

“Hey, have you ever heard of a rockstar named Wharton? I don’t think so,” Vince smiled. “So, (Y/n), I was wondering if…”

“Vince!” His girlfriend called out to him. “Come here!”

“Better go before she gets pissed,” (Y/n) sighed. “I’ll see you around Vince. Call me and tell me where the next gig is.” She started to leave. Vince looked back at his girlfriend then turned back to where (Y/n) had been, only to see her gone.

****

The phone was ringing as (Y/n) unlocked her apartment and made her way in. The light was already blinking with a message and she almost just let it go to the machine but decided to pick it up. If it was work, she would just tell them no.

“Hello?” (Y/n) answered.

“About time!” Vince replied. “I’ve tried calling you for hours!”

“I was working,” (Y/n) sighed. “Almost had to pull a triple shift.”

“Damn, I’m sorry. But I’ve got exciting news,” Vince told her. “Tommy and his weird ass friends started a band. I ended up joining them and we’re booked to play the Starwood! Friday night with a chance of a show on Saturday!”

“That’s fantastic Vince!” (Y/n) smiled. “I’ll try my hardest to be there.”

“I hope so. Can’t go on without my biggest fan there.” He was smiling on the other end. She heard some banging on the other end followed by a “goddammit Tommy” and some crashing. “Hey, I gotta go. Sounds like Tommy broke something of Nikki’s probably.”

“Okay. I’ll see you Friday night.” (Y/n) smiled before they hung up. She threw herself down on the bed. She was so proud of Vince. She always knew he was going to be a big star.

But she also knew that meant he was leaving her behind, and that made her heart hurt more than anything.

****

The Friday gig turned into a Saturday gig as well. (Y/n) had arrived at the Starwood just as Vince launched himself at a heckler, wearing the leather pants his girlfriend had gotten him. She watched as two of the three remaining bandmates went to help him, the third one staying on the stage and delivering a mean kick to a guys face who got near him. But once the fighting was over, the band played and were really well received. So (Y/n) made sure to be at the Starwood the next night.

“You made it!” Vince said after the set.

“Yeah! A lot busier than it was last night. Motley Crue is really bringing them in.” She smiled proudly at her best friend.

“Wanna meet the guys?” He asked.

“Tommy and his weird friends? Sure. What could it hurt?” (Y/n) smiled as Vince took her hand and led her backstage to where Tommy, Nikki, and Mick were.

“Guys! This is (Y/n), my best friend for pretty much my whole life,” Vince smiled proudly. Tommy looked up and his eyes about fell out of his head.

“Holy shit! Clarinet girl!” He laughed. “Hot damn, it’s like a high school reunion back here!”

“The only difference is she actually graduated. Can’t say the same about us,” Vince laughed.

“Hey,” Nikki said, taking her hand and kissing it. “I’m Nikki.” (Y/n) felt her cheeks turn red and if she didn’t know better, she would’ve sworn that Vince looked jealous.

“Mick,” Mick said from his corner. (Y/n) took in the band and smiled.

“Well, I bet you guys have a lot of stuff you need to do, so I’ll just be going,” (Y/n) headed towards the door. “It was nice meeting you all.”

“Hopefully we’ll see you around more.” Nikki winked at her, causing her red cheeks again. She headed out the door.

“(Y/n) wait!” Vince called, following her out into the hallway.

“Yeah?” She asked, turning to look at her best friend.

“I was wondering if maybe we could…” Vince was cut off by a familiar voice.

“Vince honey!” His girlfriend, the same girl from the party, called out. (Y/n) sighed.

“See ya Vince.” She told him as she walked away.

“(Y/n)!” He called after her, but she kept walking. His girlfriend draped herself over him and started kissing him, but his mind left with (Y/n).

****

“Your friend is pretty hot,” Nikki told Vince at practice. “Is she single?”

“Stay away from her,” Vince growled.

“Woah, are you jealous?” Nikki asked. “What about Lovey?”

“I’m not jealous. Can we just practice?” Vince asked. Nikki looked at Tommy and smirked. Vince was so jealous.

****

The Starwood closed down not long after the boys played there, but they were constantly booked at The Roxy, Rainbow, Viper Room, and even the Whiskey. (Y/n) tried to make it to as many gigs as she could, apologizing in advance when she couldn’t. But everything was always the same. Vince up there, paying attention to all the girls in the audience, and then afterward, he would be pulled away from any conversation that they had by his new girl that week.

And yeah, Nikki would flirt with (Y/n), but it didn’t really matter to her. So finally, she had enough and decided to stay home instead of going to the Roxy to watch them play.

“Guys, where’s (Y/n)?” Vince asked as they headed out to start their set.

“There’s so many people here. She could be blended in,” Tommy told him. “We’ll find her after.”

Vince didn’t find her at the Roxy after their gig, but he did find her at a diner not too far away, snacking on a root beer float and listening to her Walkman with an all too familiar cassette in it.

“Where the hell were you?” Vince asked, sliding into the booth across from her. (Y/n) pulled off her headphones.

“What?” She asked.

“Where the hell were you? You weren’t at the gig and you always are.” Vince told her.

“I decided not to go.” She said with a shrug. She threw some money on the table and walked out of the diner, the blond singer following her.

“Why not?” He asked, walking by her.

“Watching you get groped by women while your bassist flirts with me? I’m kinda over it.” She told him.

“If Nikki makes you uncomfortable, I’ll punch him or something,” Vince told her.

“It’s not Nikki!” (Y/n) said. “I can’t stand watching you go from girl to girl and not even look at me! Because I’ve been in love with you since sophomore year when we went on that trip to San Francisco without telling anyone!” She wiped at her eyes and looked at Vince, who was standing there, looking dumb face. “Forget it.”

She started to walk off, and that’s what pulled Vince out of his mind. 

“(Y/n)! Wait!” Vince called. He tried to go after her, but Nikki and Tommy stepped in his way to convince him to join them at a party. “Guys, move!”

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked as he pushed past them.

But (Y/n) was gone.

****

Vince called (Y/n), but she didn’t answer. She worked as much as she could, thinking about saving up and moving to San Diego, leaving the LA and Hollywood area. She kept track of Motley Crue over the next couple years and did go see a few sets but she always left before they finished. She wasn’t sure if Vince saw her, but she knew Nikki and Tommy did because Tommy came up to her as she was leaving one of the clubs one night. She had been distracted by something and hadn’t left for the end of the set.

“(Y/n)!” Tommy called out. (Y/n) stopped and turned to look at him. “Where have you been? Vince has missed you.”

“I’m sure he has.” (Y/n) grumbled.

“He really has,” He told her. “We got signed up a real label, and he tried to call to tell you. He was really upset when you didn’t answer.”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll make do.” She looked over Tommy’s shoulder to where he was chatting up a blonde dancer from a club down the strip. Tommy turned to look at what she had seen and cursed.

“Vince!” He called out. Vince looked up at the drummer and saw (Y/n) standing there with him. Nikki and Mick came outside and could feel the tension in the air.

“(Y/n)...” Vince left the dancer and headed towards her, but she was already walking away. Tommy stopped him before he could go to her. “Tommy…”

“It’s too late man,” Tommy told him. “She’s gone.”

“Damn it!” Vince called out. “I messed up Tommy.”

“I know dude,” Tommy looked back at the other two, not really sure what to do.

****

It was a few months later when (Y/n) grabbed her mail before letting herself into her apartment. It was the typical bills and junk, but one envelope stuck out. A larger, manilla envelope with the Elektra Records logo on it. Opening it, (Y/n) scanned the letter.

Ms. (L/n),

On behalf of us here at Elektra Records, I would like to extend this invitation to you to join our bands at the Long Beach Arena this weekend. Please respond ASAP to the attached business card so we may set up a time for the car to pick you up.

Sincerely,  
Tom Zutaut

“I’m...what?” (Y/n) asked, herself. Inside the packet of things was a business card. That’s all that was in the envelope, and it seemed that it was only in there so the letter wouldn’t be folded. She looked at the card, picked up the phone, and called.

****

That’s how (Y/n) ended up in a limo heading towards the Long Beach arena. She didn’t have any tickets or backstage passes yet. Tom had told her that she would get them once she was in the arena. Something about how he was told not to spoil the surprise at the risk of losing his balls. The limo pulled into a parking area under the arena and Tom was there to show her to the backstage area.

“I’m just confused. What am I doing here?” (Y/n) asked.

“Well, you’re going to find out eventually.” He handed her the backstage pass and ticket.

Motley Crue.

“Oh no.” (Y/n) turned to leave but a 6’2 body stopped her, almost knocking her on her butt.

“You made it!” Tommy said excitedly. (Y/n) looked up at the drummer. “I was worried Tom spilt the beans and you wouldn’t come.”

“He said someone threatened to remove his balls if he told me,” (Y/n) said. “Does Vince know I’m here?”

“It was his idea,” Tommy told her. “Come on.” He led her back to the dressing rooms, knocking loudly on Vince’s door. Vince opened it, all glammed out, and smiled as he saw her.

“(Y/n), you’re here.” He smiled.

“Yeah…” She said, looking down at her feet. Vince shot a glare at Tommy.

“I’m just gonna...go annoy Mick.” Tommy quickly left. Vince let (Y/n) into his dressing room.

“How have you been? You look great,” Vince told her. “I was worried that it wouldn’t get to you. Afraid you had moved on.”

“I’m still here,” She sat on the edge of the couch and watched him. “I heard about your accident. I tried to call but a woman hung up on me.”

“Yeah, that was Beth,” He sighed. “We’re no longer together…”

“I see,” (Y/n) nodded. There was a silence in the air. Before Motley Crue and all that fame, they could talk about anything. But now, (y/n) thought they were too strangers just going through the motions. “Well, I guess I should let you get ready for your concert.” She went to stand up before Vince stopped her.

“I love you too!” He told her. (Y/n) froze and turned to look at him. “I’ve been wanting to tell you that for a long time.”

“Then why did you act the way you did that night I told you?” (Y/n) asked, looking into his eyes. Vince walked towards her.

“Because I didn’t think I was going anywhere, and I was amazed that a girl like you could ever fall for a bum like me,” Vince admitted. “You deserve the world, and I’m finally in a spot where I can give it to you.”

“Vince…”

“When the accident happened, the only thing I could think of was you. Not Beth, or any other woman in my life. It’s always been you (Y/n), and it took you walking away from me to make me realize it.” He cupped her face and leaned in. He brushed his lips against hers before fully connecting. (Y/n) closed her eyes and tilted her head, letting Vince pull her closer. Finally, after a little while, they broke apart.

“I missed you Vince,” (Y/n) whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

“I missed you so much (Y/n),” Vince told her softly. “I don’t want to play any more shows without my biggest fan.” (Y/n) laughed a little. Vince was about to kiss her when there was a loud bang on the door.

“Come on asshole! We have a show to do!” Nikki called out. Vince and (Y/n) both laughed a little.

“Will you be here when I get done?” Vince asked. (Y/n) nodded.

“No place else I’d rather be,” (Y/n) smiled. “I am the president of the Vince Neil fan club.” He laughed and kissed her again before heading out. (Y/n) made her way to the area to watch the show, Vince’s eyes locking with hers as he performed.

The End


End file.
